1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting and signal indicating, in particular to a light guiding unit, a light guiding device, and a lighting and/or signal indicating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting and/or signal indicating devices are widely used in production and everyday life. In lighting and/or signal indicating devices, it is often necessary to use a light guiding device, such as a light guiding plate, light guiding rod or light guiding strip, to enable light to be diffused and propagated as uniformly as possible. Conventional light guiding devices generally employ a simple flat, straight face as a light receiving face for light to enter. Such a light guiding device has a relatively simple structure, but the uniformity of light diffusion is often somewhat restricted. In particular, in applications involving multiple light sources (such as LED arrays), the uniformity of light that has passed through a light guiding device is often unsatisfactory.